Miś
by Akolitka
Summary: Historia niezwykłej przyjaźni pomiędzy chłopcem a jego maskotką. Tłumaczenie fika helium man


Po raz pierwszy Tom dostał prezent na piąte urodziny. Wiedział, że był grzeczny i coś mu się za to należało. Był spokojny, nie rozmawiał zbyt głośno, nie bił dzieci i nie sprawiał żadnych innych problemów – był dzieckiem idealnym. I dostał za to nagrodę – nowego misia, zupełnie nowego, a nie jednego z tych używanych przez inne dzieci, zaślinionych i brudnych. Dostał go od jednej z kobiet odwiedzających dom dziecka, w którym mieszkał.

Miś był zupełnie nowy i całkowicie jego. Przez tydzień jakby do niego przyrósł; Tom patrzył na niego z miłością, przytulał go i drżał ze strachu, czy nikt nie odbierze mu przyjaciela. Każdej nocy spał przytulony do niego i czuwał.

Cieszył się z towarzystwa i mówił do pluszaka, jak gdyby był rzeczywistą, prawdziwą osobą, a nie tylko zabawką. Tom wiedział, że nie był i nigdy nie będzie taki jak inni; wolał być sam. Inne dzieci go nie polubiły, a i on sam nigdy nie starał się być towarzyski. Zawsze odrzucał wyciągniętą do niego rękę, rezygnując z przyjaźni. Był więc zastraszany i wyśmiewany, a ponieważ nie przyjął odrzucenia zbyt dobrze, postanowił odpłacić się pięknym za nadobne.

Pluszak był jego jedynym przyjacielem, a Tom kochał go coraz mocniej – doszło do tego że przestał ufać innym dzieciom, by nie były zazdrosne o zabawkę i nie zniszczyły jej.

Tom przelewał na misia wszystkie uczucia w zimnym zaciszu swojego pokoju. Przytulał go mocno do siebie i płakał za każdym razem, gdy został wyśmiany lub ukarany za bycie niegrzecznym, za zastraszanie innych dzieci.

Pewnego dnia miś przemówił do niego.

– Ty możesz mówić? – zdziwił się Tom. Stwierdził jednak: – Nie możesz mówić. Żaden miś nie może mówić.

Popatrzył z na zabawkę, którą miał od wielu lat, z podziwem.

– Nie mogę? Muszę być zatem jedynym wyjątkiem. Czuję się taki wyjątkowy. – Miś ziewnął.

– Och, no dobrze. – Tom zmarszczył brwi. – Dlaczego nie rozmawiałeś ze mną wcześniej?

– Spałem. – Miś popatrzył na chłopca. – Nazywasz się Tom, prawda? Słyszałem, jak jakaś starsza pani tak cię nazwała.

– Tak. – Tom skinął głową. – A ty masz imię?

– Och nie. Nie sądzę, żebym je miał. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ktoś ostatnio ze mną rozmawiał.

– No to jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?

– Chyba to ty musisz nadać mi imię.

– No dobrze... Faktycznie nigdy nie dałem ci imienia. Nie sądziłem, żeby to by było konieczne – Tom uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

– Ale dlaczego nie możesz dać mi go teraz?

– Chcesz mnie? – Tom zapytał niepewnie.

– Cóż, a nie mógłbyś być moim przyjacielem? – Odpowiedział miś lekko rozbawiony.

– Skoro tak mówisz. – Tom pociągnął nosem. – W porządku. Od teraz będziesz… Harry.

– Harry? – Miś – teraz Harry – powtórzył dziwnie rozbawiony. – Dobrze. „Harry" jest w porządku.

Tom wiedział, że misie nie mówią. Ale lubił myśleć, że Harry mówił do niego czasem: „Wstawaj, Tom, albo przegapisz śniadanie". I pocieszał, gdy inne dzieci były dla niego wredne: „Wszystko w porządku, Tom. Zawsze będę tutaj, aby cię chronić". I usypiał go jak niektóre opiekunki młodsze dzieci: „Dobranoc, Tom. Słodkich snów".

Tom nie wiedział, czy wyobrażał sobie te rzeczy czy nie. Był samotnym chłopcem i choć nie chciał w to uwierzyć, wiedział, że jego serce potrzebowało jakiejś formy przyjaźni.

A może był szalony? Może to były halucynacje? Zawsze miał bardzo bujną wyobraźnię. Ale wiedział, że gdy czasami Harry chodził i mówił – to było prawdziwe; nie mógł sobie tego wymyślić. Tom zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że fakt, iż jego przyjaciel mógł chodzić i mówić, nie spodobałby się pani Cole. Trzymał to w tajemnicy przed innymi. Nie było o to trudno; Harry nie krzywdził nikogo. On był do tego zdolny – dosłownie. A więc Tom zamierzał dochować tajemnicy i zatrzymać Harry'ego.

Niestety sekret nie został zachowany. Pewnego dnia, gdy Tom był w swoim pokoju i rozmawiał z Harrym, Amy Benson, Dennis Bishop i Billy Stubbs wtargnęli do środka wraz z panią Cole.

Kiedy pani Cole zobaczyła, jak Tom mówił do Harry'ego, a Harry mu odpowiadał, natychmiast odepchnęła Toma i zabrała jego przyjaciela.

Następnego dnia Tom został przewieziony do miejscowego kościoła, a ksiądz próbował oczyścić chłopca i Harry'ego: „Opętany… nienaturalne… czary… robota diabła…".

Kiedy egzorcyzm zakończył się godzinę później (co dla chłopca równało się dniom), Tom dostał dreszczy. Zmuszony został do patrzenia, jak jego przyjaciel płonął w ognisku przed kościołem; chłopiec szlochał i płakał. Jego jedyny przyjaciel przestał istnieć.

Tom został wysłany z powrotem do domu dziecka. Wrócił do swojego pokoju. Do końca dnia, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, płakał. Harry – jego miś, zabawka, którą tak bardzo kochał – nie przyszedł, by go pocieszyć. A on płakał, łkał i szalał.

Następnego dnia Tom wstał z łóżka; jego oczy były zimne i puste.

Do pokoju weszła pani Cole.

– Tom, przygotuj się, za chwilę wyjeżdżamy na wieś. Zobaczycie morze.


End file.
